


Intercepted

by katzaren



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, TJ's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: TJ never thought he'd have a boyfriend, he certainly never thought it could be his crush Cyrus Goodman, but when he intercepts a text from Cyrus to Andi, he starts to wonder if it might just be possible.ORTJ accidentally sees a text from Cyrus on Andi’s phone: My feelings for Jonah are completely gone.





	Intercepted

TJ arrived at the school festival three hours before it began so he could help Andi and Walker finish their submission for the art contest. Cyrus had talked him into it—really, that boy could talk him into almost anything. He wasn’t sure exactly how he could help, but he was glad for an excuse to spend time with Cyrus.

“You must be Walker,” TJ said, nodding to the boy with a streak of blond in his curly black hair. Very artsy indeed.

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re TJ?” All smiles, Walker reached out to shake his hand. “Where’s Cyrus?”

“He said he was catching a ride with Jonah.” TJ shrugged and leaned against the brick wall. Canvases were set up along it, most already filled with colorful paintings. Andi was mixing paints at the table nearby while Walker drew a rough outline on the blank canvas.

 “Switch with me,” Andi told Walker, passing the paint mixer to him, then she pulled out her phone and tapped on the keypad.

TJ pulled out his own phone, shooting a quick text to Cyrus asking if he was on his way yet. He pursed his lips and folded his arms. He’d talked to Andi before, sure, but he had no idea what to say now. Besides, he didn’t want to interrupt whatever creative energy Andi and Walker had going on.

They were trying to figure which colors to put where, but they’d already decided on a concept. “Ode to childhood” was how they described it to TJ. They would be doing their painting entirely out of hand prints, which meant things were going to get messy. TJ stepped out of the splash zone and pulled up a chair close to the table where the extra paint containers were lined up.

Andi dipped her hands in blue while Walker dipped his in pink and they began painting. Andi had to jump up high to land some of the hand prints. Walker laughed and pushed the step stool towards her, which made Andi giggle.

TJ smiled to himself. Andi and Walker were a good match, as far as he could tell. They were right on the same page every step of the way. TJ envied that. It seemed so easy for them to just be, no complications about people judging them for being together.

Sniffing, TJ pulled up Youtube on his phone, in desperate need of a distraction. Anything to get his mind off these negative thoughts.

A phone rang on the table.

“Oh, that’s mine,” Andi said. “Could you get it, TJ? It’s probably Bex or Cece.”

“Sure.” TJ slid it over to himself and answered the phone. It was Andi’s mom, Bex, asking about when the art contest started. He told her five and ended the call.

“Thanks,” Andi said.

TJ was about to put the phone back on the table when he noticed a text on the lockscreen.

_Cyrus: I promise it won’t be weird. My feelings for Jonah are completely gone._

TJ felt his chest tighten. He blinked at the screen several times before setting it back on the table. He glanced up to see if Andi had noticed, but she was really absorbed in working on the painting—she and Walker had already dabbed paint on each other’s noses.

TJ could piece together the beginning part of the text just fine. Cyrus was riding to the festival with Jonah, and Andi must have asked him if he was okay with that. But why would she think it would be weird? Wouldn’t it be weirder for Andi since her ex was coming to help? TJ tried to calm his racing heart. It couldn’t mean _that_. The words repeated in his head: _My feelings for Jonah are completely gone._

Feelings for Jonah? Was Cyrus really gay?

That couldn’t be true. Sure, TJ had wondered before, but that kind of good luck never happened to TJ. Last summer, he’d gone to a summer camp with a bunch of guys he didn’t know. One of the boys kissed him, and TJ felt like the world was finally going his way. He could be captain of the basketball team _and_ have a boyfriend.

But it turned out the boy only kissed him on a dare. He had to pretend to be disgusted by it, even though it was one of the greatest feelings he’d ever experienced. Since then, he’d been careful not to rush into new crushes.

Cyrus had been unexpected. TJ always thought he’d fall for the artsy type, someone more like Walker, or a fellow jock like Marty. But the moment TJ met Cyrus, he’d developed a crush. The boy so adorably admitted to not being able to get his own muffin, and TJ had felt like a king showing him how to do it. After that, he tried to forget about it, but then Cyrus had taken his breath away at the swing set, and he just couldn’t stay away from him.

It was so easy to be around Cyrus, his personality was so invigorating. Just being around him made TJ feel good. Without realizing it, he’d let all his guards down. He couldn’t wear the tough guy mask around Cyrus. He didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was make Cyrus happy and enjoy their time together. TJ would be fine with them just being friends. It didn’t need to be anything more.

And yet… he couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of hope. Before the text, he hadn’t even realized Cyrus could be a potential boyfriend. Now, he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind.

He needed to calm down. Breathe. Come on. Just breathe.

“You okay, TJ?”

TJ looked up to see Jonah’s concerned face. “Yeah, yeah. I’m…” The words slid away. It was different looking at Jonah now. Had he really been the subject of Cyrus’s crush? Was this the kind of guy Cyrus liked? Sunshine boys with the voice of an angel. TJ liked music, sure, but he was no musician himself.

“Dude, you look like you’re about to have a panic attack. You sure you’re okay? Want me to get you some water?”

TJ nodded dumbly. He couldn’t really think of any intelligent response. How could he possibly explain that his mind had just been blown and that his whole world had possibly changed?

His doubts told him the text was misleading. Cyrus didn’t really like guys. It was about something else. But what else could it possibly be about?

He ran a hand over his hair. This was too much. He couldn’t do this whole torturing himself thing. He needed to talk to Cyrus.

He glanced over to see Cyrus excitedly chatting to Andi. He breathed in deep, steeling himself. All he had to do was ask Cyrus to talk alone and then he could ask him about it. They had personal conversations all the time. This should be nothing, right?

And even if Cyrus wasn’t gay, he was certain Cyrus wouldn’t hate him for being gay. And he’d certainly never kiss him on a dare like the dumb kids from camp. Cyrus was a good person, very accepting.

Yes, this was a good plan. This was—

“Here you go.” Jonah held a cup of water out to him.

TJ mumbled a “thanks” and downed the water in several long gulps. When he looked up, Jonah had pulled up a chair next to him. He was looking at Andi and Walker with sad puppy eyes.

TJ started to stand. “Well, I’ll just—”

“Wait,” Jonah said. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, yeah?” TJ sat back in the chair. He really didn’t want to listen to Jonah whine about Andi and Walker, but he’d been trying to better to his friends lately.

“It’s about Cyrus.”

This piqued TJ’s interest. It took every ounce of self-control not to sit up straight, put his hand under his chin, and say, “Yes, let’s talk.” Instead he grunted and said, “What about him?”

“Does he like Buffy?”

TJ burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. Whether Cyrus was gay or not, he knew his friendship with Buffy was strictly platonic. “No, not at all.”

“Would it be weird if I asked out Buffy? The internet says you aren’t supposed to date your ex’s friends, but I don’t know, I just get the feeling she might be good for me. Well, what I mean is, I like her, and I want to be with someone who’s comfortable around me, you know?”

“Dude, don’t trust everything you read on the internet. If you think it’ll make you happy, you should go for it. You don’t get many chances like that. Andi and Buffy can talk it out later. Besides, I’m pretty sure Andi has moved on already.”

Jonah nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans. “So you think she’d say yes?”

TJ snorted. “I think she’d be crazy not to.”

“Cool, thanks. I’m going to ask her tonight at the festival.”

TJ stood up and patted Jonah on the shoulder. “Good luck, man.”

Absorbed in his conversation with Andi, Cyrus didn’t even notice TJ coming up behind him. TJ leaned close to his ear and said, “boo.”

Cyrus jumped, slapping a hand over his heart. “TJ, goodness, you scared me.”

TJ smirked, tilting his head. “Aw, Red Riding Hood is scared of the big bad wolf?”

Smiling, Cyrus punched his arm. “I thought I was Cinderella since I keep losing a shoe. First the vomit, then the mud pit, now the paint.” He pointed down to his shoes. One had a giant splotch of pink on it.

“How did that happen?”

“I knocked into Walker as I ran to hug Andi and he dropped his paintbrush.” Cyrus sighed. “The shoe monster claims another victim.”

“Come on, underdog.” TJ slung his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder. “Maybe if we hurry and clean it before it dries, we can save it.”

They headed to the bathroom. Normally they would’ve spoken the whole way, but TJ couldn’t give more than one-word answers. He was so distracted thinking about the text and how he could bring it up with Cyrus. The bathroom probably wouldn’t be the ideal place for it, since anyone could come in and overhear them, but maybe he could say he wanted to look at the festival rides to see what they have this year. Seemed as good an excuse as any.

The paint did not come off, and after soaking the shoe in soap and water, it fell apart, completely ruined.

“I told you. I’m Cinderella.”

TJ smiled, wishing that he could be Cyrus’s Prince Charming.

He caught himself and nodded towards the door. “We should see about getting you new shoes. I think I saw a sharpie-your-own-shoes booth that will be selling white canvas shoes when the festival opens. Maybe we could talk them into giving you some now.”

“I could buy them,” Cyrus said as they walked out of the bathroom. “I still have some bar mitzvah money.”

“Seriously, how much did you get? Why does your wallet seem bottomless?”

“Hey, my wallet has a bottom. After all, it’s my booty.” Cyrus posed his mouth in a laugh, but sadly TJ didn’t get the joke. “Like a pirate’s booty. That’s what they call the treasure chest with all the gold in it.”

TJ laughed. It was so dorky, but so totally a thing Cyrus would say. “Now I get it, Captain Underdog.”

“Argh!” Cyrus imitated a pirate hook with his finger. “I have a nice booty if I do say so myself.”

TJ couldn’t help but flick his gaze down. “You sure do,” he mumbled.

Cyrus turned to look at him, tilting his head. Oh, snap. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. TJ stuffed his hands into his pockets and bit his lip, focusing on walking towards the shoe booth. He heard Cyrus open his mouth, but no sound came out.

They reached the booth, and Cyrus was able to get a new pair of white canvas shows for free. The lady at the booth felt sorry for him. Or maybe it was TJ’s intimidating pose, arms crossed, eyes intent on the woman. Either way, free shoes and Cyrus was beaming. All in a day’s work.

“Aren’t you going to decorate them?” TJ asked.

Cyrus shook his head. “No. Better not to chance ruining them again. Let’s go sit down.”

“How about over there?” TJ pointed across the field to a bench far out of the way of the festival. A good place for a private conversation.

“That’s a little far,” Cyrus said. “And I feel a little weird about leaving Jonah alone with Andi and Walker.”

“He’s not alone.” TJ pointed. “The slayer showed up.”

Cyrus glanced at them. Buffy had taken TJ’s seat next to Jonah, and she was twirling her hair while she talked to him. TJ laughed to himself. Jonah would have no trouble tonight. He could always get the girl, it seemed.

Now the real question was, could TJ get the boy? “So, is the bench okay?”

Cyrus nodded, laughing easily. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just didn’t want to leave Andi in an awkward situation, you know?”

“Yeah, makes sense. You’re a good friend to her.”

Cyrus beamed. “I’m the sassy friend.”

“What about Buffy?”

“She’s the sassy friend too. You can have more than one sassy friend.”

TJ laughed, beckoning Cyrus towards the bench. “Come on, underdog. Think you’ll have trouble out-sassing me though.”

“Oh, I will out-sass you so hard that you’ll have to call me sassmaster.”

_Sassmaster…_ TJ’s mind went to strange places. Just take off that first letter, and wow, he really needed to turn off his brain.

They reached the bench and sat down, still coming up with sassy retorts to one another. “Ah, what a comfy seat for my sass,” Cyrus said.

TJ did a double take. He had not expected Cyrus to say that either. Wow, if didn’t know any better, he’d think Cyrus was flirting with him, impossible as that was. They needed to get to this conversation fast. Otherwise his hope would build up too much.

“So, like, do you like Jonah?” TJ had no tact whatsoever, but he figured Cyrus would be used to that by now. He never did well with building up to what he wanted to talk about. (That only worked when it was something he _didn’t_ want to talk about.)

Cyrus was frozen.

“Like a crush. Do you like Jonah that way?”

Cyrus shook his head slowly, and TJ’s heart started to sink. “I used to,” Cyrus said, “but I like someone else now.”

TJ’s eyes widened, and he scrunched his eyebrows together, folding his legs in what he hoped was a casual maneuver. “Oh, yeah? A girl or…”

“A boy,” Cyrus confirmed.

TJ could’ve sworn fireworks were going off in his brain. His crush was actually gay this time. Could this really happen with them? They were friends, but… Oh, boy. He realized he still hadn’t replied to Cyrus’s comment. Cyrus didn’t look ashamed or anything, but he did look nervous, like he wasn’t sure how TJ would take the news.

“I, me too.” TJ’s brain wasn’t making good sense of his words. He tried again. “I mean, I like, uh, boys also. Yeah, so that’s a thing.”

Cyrus’s eyebrows rose. “But you’re the captain of the basketball team.”

TJ shrugged. “So what?”

“No, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t like boys because you’re a jock. I just meant like you could have any girl you wanted… but you don’t want a girl, do you?”

“Never did.”

“Oh, wow.” Cyrus took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his chest. “Sorry, I—this is just so strange for me. I’ve never met anyone else like me. And to think that you of all people. Someone cool, popular even, who has it all together. Someone I look up to. It’s just—gosh, I’m not making any sense. I’m just really happy, okay?”

TJ smiled and bumped his shoulder against Cyrus’s. “I really don’t have it all together. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“How did you know though? Did you kiss a boy?”

“You don’t have to kiss a boy to know if you’re gay. I’ve known since I was five. Kissing a boy only confirmed it.”

Cyrus nodded. “Just like kissing a girl confirmed it for me.”

“Buffy?”

“Oh, gosh no. It was Iris. I’ve told you about her, right?”

“Dinosaur chick?”

“Yeah, her.”

TJ nodded, slowly processing the information. Cyrus had talked about her a lot, but it had never seemed like a crush. Now his mind was returning to Cyrus’s early words about how he liked someone else now. Another boy. Would it be too much to hope that it was him?

“So, your new crush, what’s he like?” TJ asked.

Cyrus played with the frayed end of his hoodie string. “Kinda like a prince.”

Welp, that eliminated TJ right off the bat. He tried to mask his disappointment behind a grimace. “Wow, never took you for a romantic.”

“Oh, come on, it’s no secret I like cheesy happy endings.”

“But you still won’t tell me who it is.”

Cyrus laughed. “Well, you never actually asked,” he pointed out. “But I might be willing to tell you.”

“So it’s someone I know? Who?” TJ couldn’t think of anyone in middle school who seemed princely. Oh, god, what if it was a celebrity or something and he’d just worked himself up for nothing?

“TJ, it’s obviously you.”

“Huh?” TJ knew it was the wrong response, but he was having trouble with that idea. He was not princely. Why would Cyrus use that word to describe him?

“I like you.” Cyrus gave him a nervous smile, then gazed down at his hands. He looked so sad TJ just wanted to pull him into a hug. “It’s okay if you don’t like me. I’ve gotten over crushes before. Like Jonah. I’ll just need some time and—”

TJ took Cyrus’s hand and squeezed it. “I never said I didn’t like you.”

Cyrus’s gaze flitted up to him. “No, but you couldn’t like me. You’re TJ. Even if you like guys too, I can’t be that lucky.”

TJ laughed, shaking his head. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who worried about these kinds of things. He could be confident about sports and his social status on campus, but when it came to boys, he’d always been a self-doubting mess. “Well, I guess we’re both lucky then.”

“So, you like me too?”

“Yes, I like you.” He pulled Cyrus to his feet. “Come on, follow me. There’s something I want to show you.”

As they walked into the school building, TJ asked, “So how exactly am I princely?”

“Oh, you know, rescuing me from the ruined shoe incident. And all the other times you’ve helped me learn to do basic things. I thought I was a damsel-in-distress, but you showed me I could be a prince too.”

“Huh. You know that actually makes sense. In a way.” TJ led the way down the hallway to a classroom. “Mister Coleman always forgets to lock up,” he explained.

He turned the knob and they walked into the room. The blinds on the windows were closed, but light still shone across the room, illuminating the rows of empty desks.

TJ sat down on top of a desk in the back of the room against the wall. He’d chosen the spot since no one could see it from the doorway. “Come here,” he said.

Cyrus walked over to him. “Okay, but where should I sit?”

Before Cyrus could worry himself silly over the options, TJ pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him.

“You can stand, can’t you?”

“Oh, yes, most definitely, your highness. So, just to be clear, are we like boyfriend and boyfriend now?”

TJ smirked. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends.” Then he threaded his fingers through Cyrus’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Sparks shot off inside TJ’s mind, his lips buzzing with energy. Yes, this was how it was supposed to feel. He never thought he’d get to experience this, but here he was kissing his boyfriend.

“Wow,” Cyrus said, eyes still closed. His expression looked totally blissful. He opened his eyes. “That was amazing. Oh my gosh. I knew kissing Iris didn’t feel right, but I didn’t really know what right felt like. But that…wow…”

TJ kissed him again, soft and sweet. They could talk later about when their crushes started, who they would tell, and how they would go on dates on the down low. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy Cyrus. His closeness. The scent of his deodorant, his hairspray. The feel of his lips.

For now, this corner of the world was theirs and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic in the Andi Mack fandom. I wanted to do something a little more fluffy than my usual angst, and it was really interesting to explore TJ's point of view. (Also had to throw in some Walker/Andi and Jonah/Buffy because they're just adorable.) Right now this is a oneshot, but I'd be open to expand it and show what happens with the school festival/art contest.


End file.
